overwatchfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sombra
|dificultad = |salud = 200 |total = 200 |actor = Carolina Ravassa }} Sombra es una de las heroínas de Overwatch. Historia Mucho antes de adoptar el nombre de "Sombra", ░░░░░░ era una de tantos miles de niños a los que la Crisis Ómnica dejó huérfanos. Gran parte de la infraestructura de su país terminó destruida, por lo que tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir utilizando su talento natural para el hackeo y las computadoras. ░░░░░░ fue acogida por la banda mexicana de Los Muertos, y contribuyó a su singular revolución contra el gobierno. Los Muertos creían que la reconstrucción de México había beneficiado principalmente a los ricos y poderosos, olvidándose de los auténticos necesitados. Tras múltiples hazañas, ░░░░░░ ganó mucha confianza en sus facultades, pero acabó cayendo desprevenida en la telaraña de una conspiración global... una conspiración que se había fijado en ella. Al ver amenazada su seguridad, ░░░░░░ no tuvo más remedio que eliminar todo rastro de su identidad y buscar un lugar donde esconderse. Pasado un tiempo, resurgió como Sombra, mejorada y decidida a descubrir la verdad oculta tras la conspiración que había destapado. Sombra perpetró una cadena de hackeos incluso más audaces que le generaron no pocos admiradores, Talon entre ellos. Se unió a las filas de la organización, y se cree que participó en los ciberataques masivos contra corporaciones que mantenían fuertes vínculos con sus respectivos gobiernos. Todo esto desembocó en una revolución popular en México contra LumériCo y en la violación de seguridad de Industrias Volskaya, encargada de la fabricación del material de defensa antiómnica de Rusia. Habilidades Desbloqueos Diseños Gestos Poses de Victoria Introducciones de jugadas de la partida Frases Tips de Juego *Cuando hackees los Paquetes de Vida, intenta hacerlo en los mas usados por los enemigos y tus compañeros de equipo. **Hackear un Paquete de Vida disminuye drásticamente el tiempo de regeneración para que este vuelva a aparecer, y evita de que el enemigo lo use mientras sigas con vida. Adicionalmente, los Paquetes de Vida que hayas hackeado y que sean tomados por alguien de tu equipo, o por ti, cargan de tu habilidad maxima. *La Baliza de Translocalización de Sombra puede ser usada como una vía de escape o para traspasar las defensas enemigas silenciosamente. Esto es útil si los enemigos de bastante daño como Bastion estan bloqueando el acceso al objetivo. **Usarlo como una vía de escape también puede ser contraatacado por los enemigos "campeando" el Translocador, especialmente un Junkrat que ha puesto una Trampa de Acero cerca o sobre este. **El Translocador es útil como "Plan B" cuando estas corriendo directamente al fuego enemigo, por lo que Sombra puede pasar las defensas enemigas y alertar a el equipo de cualquier peligro (Los héroes informaran eventos como torretas, francotiradores y teletransportadores). *Si activas el PEM en el aire, harás un doble salto. Esto es útil en Mapas de Escolta como Dorado ya que puedes hackear a todo el equipo enemigo y escapar hacia un lugar seguro. Por otro lado, para realizar este truco necesitas estar bien posicionado. *Si Sombra esta en el frente del enemigo cuando esta siendo hackeado, se veran 3 lineas entre el enemigo y ella. Pero si esta fuera de la vista del enemigo (como en su espalda), este no se enterara hasta que el hackeo se haya completado. Hackea a los enemigos cuando están despistados o cuando estén luchando contra tus compañeros de equipo. **Hay una pequeña cantidad de enemigos que pueden ser hackeados de frente, uno de estos es Reaper, si es que puedes mantenerte lejos de sus escopetas, le que exige retirarse inmediatamente o pelear sin Forma Espectral. *Ten en mente la efectividad de los Hackeos contra los enemigos en situaciones diferentes, como por ejemplo: **Hackea cuando puedas a: Genji (para evitar sus movimientos de escape), Pharah, Reaper, Soldado: 76, Tracer (para evitar sus movimientos de escape), Bastion (para desactivar el modo centinela), Mei (para desactivar sus paredes de hielo y autosanación), Reinhardt (para desactivar el escudo), Roadhog o Zarya. **Hackea cuando sea necesario: Sombra (para evitar hackeos y el PEM), Hanzo (si estas en posiciones donde la Flecha Desperdigante es efectiva), Junkrat, D.Va, Winston, Mercy (si sientes que va a revivir), Zenyatta (se mantendran los orbes, pero no cambiaran sus objetivos) **Usualmente no es necesario: McCree, Torbjörn (a menos de que crear que va a usar Núcleo de Magma, y es mejor hackear su Torreta), Widowmaker, Ana, Lúcio, Symmetra *Cuando eres invisible, Sombra aun puede usar su Translocador, permitiendole llevar al objetivo mas rápido. **Esto también puede ser útil cuando Sombra esta con baja salud, o en la mitad de una pelea de largo alcance. Cuando sea posible, intenta hacerte invisible, lanza la baliza lejos de donde estas, y teletransportate. Si lo hiciste correctamente el enemigo no debería poder saber donde estas, permitiendote realizar ataques por sorpresa en el jugador enemigo. Esto tambien es util cuando necesitas ir a un Paquete de Vida, ir a un enemigo, a un jugador o entrar rápidamente en el punto. *** Sombra can also throw a beacon, go invisible, and teleport, without the invisibility deactivating. * Sombra's EMP disables not only abilities and ultimates but also removes shields from an enemy's health. This can halve the health pool of Zarya, and reduce Zenyatta's health to 50. * A way to perform a quick escape is throwing your translocator directly up, teleporting to it as soon as possible, and going invisible. Enemies will usually be confused by this. Contras * Sombra cannot hack Soldier: 76's biotic field when deployed, and so Soldier: 76 can still be a serious threat to her. * Genji's Deflect ability can quickly use Sombra's fire rate against herself. * Junkrat's abilities are not always necessary when facing Sombra, so he can be a tough counter to her. * Hanzo's Sonic Arrow and Widowmaker's Infra-Sight can reveal Sombra even when she is invisible, allowing teammates to easily track her down and kill her. However, Widowmaker's tendency to tunnel-vision makes her vulnerable to getting flanked, while Hanzo doesn't have that downside. Parches Enlaces externos *Sombra en PlayOverwatch.com. Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Héroes de Ataque Categoría:Héroes de Dificultad 3